Castle in the Stars
by Master Fedora
Summary: I don't think fluffy lime-scented stuff should be R. Too harsh. Kensuke fluffy poetic crap. Enjoy!


A Castle in the Stars  
  
Disclaimer: A...yeah right I own Digimon...uh huh.   
And that's why I'm so rich and...oh wait I'm poor   
cause I don't own Digimon. Silly me. I do own this   
story and that poem though.  
  
Warning: A fic written by me...hmmmm....  
Daiken/Kensuke....yaoi....it's rather uh...limeish.  
  
*******  
  
Ken watched the clock in his room as Daisuke slept   
quietly, nestled in his arms. He didn't want to move for   
fear of waking his love. V-mon always told Ken that   
Daisuke snored but oddly enough he never did so   
when he was with him. Ken couldn't say he really   
understood why.  
  
But then there were many things Ken didn't fully   
understand about Daisuke. Like what the red-haired   
angel was even doing with someone like Ken. He   
certainly didn't deserve him, but a day didn't go   
by when he wasn't eternally grateful to be with   
him He tightened his grip softly and mumbled a   
poem he read that made him think of Daisuke.  
  
"You've taken me from my darkest fears  
And shown me I can stay  
Where dwellt I thought those much too good  
To glace up at my way.  
  
For this a castle in the stars  
I'll build for you alone  
With towers made of diamonds  
Never brighter have they shone.  
  
Our love's light will hit the east  
And rival out the sun  
In this castle in the stars  
I'll list my endearments of you one by one  
  
For your bravery and your laughter  
For your joy and for your smile  
For all you think you didn't have  
You've had all the while.  
  
For in the castle in the stars  
Where you and I do dwell  
My soul and yours are one the same  
For this the universe did tell."  
  
Ken sighed. It was a pretty poem, pity   
it wasn't possible to build Daisuke a castle   
in the stars. He felt the other boy sift slightly against him.  
  
Daisuke opened his eyes, "Why'd you stop,   
Ken? That was nice."  
  
Ken smiled sadly, "Poem's over,   
Dai-chan. I had to stop."  
  
Daiske sat up and looked at Ken, "What's wrong?   
You look upset."  
  
"I never could hide anything from you. You always   
knew me...deep down. The me nobody else even   
considered. How did you do it? How did you see   
what nobody else could?"  
  
"Simple. I looked."  
  
"I want to build you that castle. A million palaces   
as testament to my devotion. Each one grander   
then the last."  
  
"I don't need a million palaces Ken-chan. All I need   
is you...and Veemon...and soccer...oh and those soccer   
shoes I saw at the mall and...ow!" Daisuke rubbed his   
head from where Ken had beaned him with a pillow.   
"Oh you know what that means, right?"  
  
Ken pounced on him and pinned him to the bed.   
He brought his mouth down on Daisukes in a rather   
passionate kiss. He pulled away and grinned at the   
flustered leader of the Chosen Children, "What   
does it mean, Dai-chan?"  
  
Daisuke blinked, "It means you have to do that again."  
  
Ken grinned, "Love to."  
  
All thoughts of castles and poetry flew out of their   
minds...along with every other rational thought they   
may have been having. It was all about the taste of   
the other and the need to be as close as possible.  
  
Ken still pinning Daisuke down released his grip a little   
and after exploring every inch of his koi's mouth with his   
tongue moved slowly down, kissing and gently biting   
everything he could read. It was all Daisuke and it all   
needed to be worshipped and praised. He stopped as   
he reached the most sacred spot of all. Physically Daisuke   
was more then ready, emotionally...Ken looked up with   
questioning eyes.  
  
Daisuke's eyes were clouded over with lust and need but   
somewhere in there was a spark of fear and uncertainy. Ken   
had to extinguish that spark before he could continue.  
  
He moved up to gently kiss his lips and   
whispered softly, "Do you love me?"  
  
Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Daisuke nodded and the fear was gone.  
  
Ken smiled down at him and gave him one   
quick kiss before moving on to more important matters.  
  
He didn't need a castle in the stars when his prince   
lived down on Earth.  
  
All the diamonds in the universe wouldn't   
take them to this place.  
  
Where their bodies could be where they're   
souls always were.  
  
Completion. Never separate...they would   
stay that way, in mind and spirit at least, forever.  
  
Ken reached over and stroked Daisuke's   
cheek, "I love you, my noble and brave knight."  
  
Daisuke smiled and caught Ken's hand to   
kiss it softly, "And I love you, my sweet and dashing prince."  
  
And as they fell asleep they realized that they had already   
found the castle and would never ever leave.  
  
The end (thank goodness) 


End file.
